Cabin windows for aeroplanes, as conventionally shown in the patent application DE 10 2006 053 967 A1, have a window frame to receive a pane pack, which, after fuselage assembly is complete, is introduced into a window aperture and riveted to the outer skin of the aeroplane. Riveting and/or the use of mechanical connecting elements is, however, in the case of outer skins consisting of laminates and window frames of fibre-reinforced composite materials, such as CFRPs, only of limited suitability, since the connecting elements, and in particular the holes to receive the connecting elements represent a significant weakening of the structure in question. Furthermore, the connecting elements usually consist of a metallic material, which fundamentally can lead to corrosion. Furthermore differing thermal expansion coefficients of the metallic connecting elements and the plastic-based components can cause stresses to arise between the connecting elements and the components, which must be accommodated via the connecting elements. While it is true that from the production and assembly point of view the composite form of construction offers many degrees of freedom, very many tools are also required to stabilise and/or support the individual components during their curing process, which makes the production process relatively complex.